I'll Meet You At The Gate
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Lucius is dead....Suicide warning...Narcissa's POV...R&R...you might wanna keep the tissues handy... I wrote a sequel: Its called Nothing Matters Without You, Father.


"I'll Meet You At The Gate."  
  
"Narcissa, the dementor will perform the kiss on Lucius at dusk...He want's you there more than anything." I remember the Azkaban guard telling me as he stood on our front doorstep. Those words linger in my head like a bad dream. But it's not a dream Lucius, you're really dead. My eyes stay transifxed on your solid gold coffin as they lower it into the ground. A tear escapes my eyes. How will I ever go on with out you? I throw rose petals onto your coffin. Red, your favorite color. Not many people showed up you know. It seems that most of the population is made up of mudbloods, and I would not let them poison your funeral.  
  
My eyes drift over to Draco. He is like you in so many ways. He looks just as you did at your father's funeral, except he is two years older than you were. His eyes are cast upward in the sky. His face is emotionless. And if I know my son I know that he will not dare cry here, in front of all these people. If he is anything like you, he will wait until we are home, away from the press and the publicity. Then he will sit on the end of his bed, fondly holding a recent picture of you, with strong silent tears pouring out of his gorgeous blue eyes and rolling down his cheeks.  
  
The priest begins his prayer. I completely ignore it. I can't stop thinking about you. I still can't believe that I am doomed to this fate, to never see you again. I wish we could go back to the day when we first met. We were fourteen and so innocent. It was the beginning of our fourth year, you were popular and I was an outcast. Nobody ever wanted to talk to me for some reason, but you did. You could have had anyone in the entire school but you chose me. Why? Why me? What was so special about me that made you abandon those girls who would swoon over you night and day? I still remember exactly what happened...  
  
You had come into the Slytherin common room when it was desserted. I had been the only one there, sitting on one of those comfortable couches by the fire. This was because the Yule Ball was being held on that night and I had failed to get a date. When you walked in I noticed sadness in your eyes. I wanted to ask you what had happened, why you were distraught...but I knew that even talking to you would embarass me beyond reason. You sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch across from me. I hastily busied myself with my studies, of which I was very fond of, and tried not to make eye contact with you. It was hard for me, and I couldn't focus on my studies, all of my concentration went into not looking at you. Well, I lost my own battle and looked up. Your eyes were clouded and sparkled with flecks of light from the fire. You had been staring at me. Before I knew what was happening I was talking to you.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" I managed to blurt out. You stared at me for a few more moments, as if trying to think of what to say. Then you said it, and it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.  
  
"My father." You said slowly, as if trying not to break the dam holding your tears in. Your hand moved to the pocket of your dress robe and you pulled out a photograph. I opened my mouth to ask more but you interrupted me. "He died. He's been very sick for quite some time now." I closed my gaping mouth and gazed into your watery eyes.  
  
"What ab-about your date?" I asked, feeling a bit more confident to talk to you. You bit your bottom lip and clenched your fist.  
  
"She was with Parkinson. I thought that I loved her, but she was with Parkinson."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, not able to find the words to say to you in your time of mourning. Your father had just died and you were played by your date, Delila Sparks. I wanted to throw my arms around your neck, tell you that everything would be okay, tell you how I felt deep down inside...But I knew that you were probably just talking to me because there was no one else to talk to. I sighed sadly and closed my book, moving it off of my lap so that I could give you my complete and undivided attention. A single tear rolled down your soft flawless cheek. I couldn't help myself. I got up and walked over to you, wiping the tear off of your face. You looked up at me and from then on we were inseperable. I would have never thought that I would spend my life with someone like you, who was popular, when I had lived my entire life as a loser.  
  
My attention snaps back to your funeral. People have begun shovelling dirt onto your coffin. The coffin that conceals your beautiful face and body. That face that I will never be able to see again, never able to touch. Never again. I bring my hands to my face and weep openly. That accursed question keeps repeating itself in my mind, Why? Why me? Why you? Why Draco? I cannot stay here any longer. I tell the few guests, who loved you dearly, that I am greatly sorry but I must leave because I am emotionally unstable. Everyone is kind in understanding. Then I walk over to Draco, our son, our pride and joy. I grab his arm and try to lead him to the car.  
  
"Mother..." He pleads, standing his ground. My heart swells with pride as his eyes fall, for the first time, onto your coffin, now almost completely hidden underneath the upturned earth. A single tear falls down his cheek. I place my arms around his neck and bury my sobbing face into his shoulder. He moves not one muscle. On any other day he would have been embarassed to have his aged mother crying on his shoulder and he would push me away. But today is no normal day Lucius, today is the last time we get to see you or your fancy coffin ever again. Draco still stands motionless, his eyes cast downward towards your coffin, and a face so still it looks as if it were etched out of stone.  
  
I let go of Draco and turn away from your grave. A strong cold breeze passes over me, making me shiver at first, but then gently cradling me in its warm wind. It reminds me of you. You who had always been strong and cold on the outside, but gentle and warm on the inside. Oh how I long for your touch. To feel your warm embrace.  
  
Draco stirs and begins walking towards the limo. I follow close behind. The cheouffer greets me with a teary but nice, "Mrs. Malfoy," as he opens the door and helps me in. I sit across from Draco, who is gazing out of the window, watching as rain begins to fall, as if nothing matters to him anymore. It pains me to see him like this. Why did you do it Lucius? You knew that being a Death Eater was a dangerous, and yet you ignored my pleas. You were there on those nights when I had to cry myself to sleep because your mark would burn. You would hold me and tell me not to worry, but I did Lucius. I knew that one day you would die because of it.  
  
What was going through your mind when the dementor kissed you? Was it me? Draco? The cold comfort of death? I had to witness that Lucius. I had to witness your soul get sucked out and watch them execute your hollow body. And what's worse, Draco had to watch it too! He told me that he felt it was necessary to be there. I remember screaming, begging for them to let you go. I knew that you weren't a bad person...Oh how I knew that...  
  
I remember on one specific night, as we lied in bed, you told me that once Voldemort was destroyed for good, that being a Death Eater wouldn't matter to you anymore and that you wouold have more time for me and Draco, your FAMILY. I wish that day had come. I longed for that day to come. I was looking forward for the day when Vodemort died. Not because I hated him, oh no, I thought he was a very nice and generous person when it came to our family. No, I wanted him to die so that you would finally be MINE forever.  
  
I seem to have long lost myself in my thoughts as the limo makes a sudden stop at our mansion. Draco and I exit the car and enter our home. It has never seemed more lonely. It always seemed lively with your gorgeous face and your beautiful blonde hair, bounding down the spiral stair case towards me. Then you would greet me with a hug and a kiss, telling me that you loved me more than anything in the world. Oh how I'll miss that....Maybe I'll get a dog.  
  
Draco walks up to his room, shoulders slumped, face sullen. I watch him walk up all the way up every one of our forty stairs and then until he disappears down the hallway. My eyes stay glued to the top of the stairs until I hear his bedroom door slam shut.  
  
With a heavy heart, I reluctantly retreat to the stairs, climbing each and every one of the them to our bedroom located next to Draco's. Soft muffled sobs seep through his walls and into the hallway. My lower lip quivers as I walk to his door. My hand touches the cool metal of the doorknob to his room, and grabs it firmly. I turn it around and push the door open, revealing Draco just as I pictured: Sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a picture of you, with tears streaming down his face. I sit down next to him and gather him into my arms.  
  
"I want Daddy..." He sobs. My heart stops for a brief moment. Did I hear correctly? Did he say "Daddy"? Lucius, you know as well as I do that he hasn't called you "Daddy" since he was three. Now, thirteen years later, he cries for his "Daddy".  
  
"I...I know that hun..." I say, trying to be strong for him. But it's hard Lucius. It's hard to be strong for your sixteen-year-old son who has just lost his father whom he greatly idolized. He pushes me away in a sudden fit of rage.  
  
"Just get out! I need to be alone!" He screams, shoving me away when I try to reapproach him.  
  
"Draco..." I say, beginning to walk towards him. I stop and look towards the door, expecting you to come through it, placing an arm around my shoudler and saying, "Love, leave the boy to grieve in his own way." When you don't I see that as my cue to leave. I walk out, closing the door behind me. I lean against it with my back and slide down to the floor.  
  
"Lucius!" I scream, tears running down my face. Oh how good it feels to cry and scream at the same time.  
  
"LUCIUS!" I scream even louder this time. Then, something inside of me feels funny. Like something isn't right. It's the same feeling I had on the night you were sentenced to death...  
  
Draco...  
  
I stand up as fast as I can and swing open his door. He is standing in the middle of his room, his wand pointed at his chest.  
  
"I love you mom." He says, one last single tear rolling down his face.  
  
"DRACO NO!" I shout, trying to run towards him, but finding my legs bound together by paralysis. He smiles.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screams. A red light shoots out of his wand and blasts through him.  
  
"NOOOO!" I scream, the paralysis setting my legs free. I dash over to his lifeless body on the floor, my face wet with new tears. I kneel down and pick up his beautiful flawless head. I have nothing left to live for. My time has come. I gently kiss Draco's forehead and place his head back on the ground.  
  
"I love you too son..." I say, grabbing his wand out of his cold dead hand. I point it at my chest and utter my final words before the incantation.  
  
"Lucius...Draco...I'll meet you at the gate."  
  
FINISHED 


End file.
